The Creepypasta Games
by SupernaturalPerson
Summary: Every year, teens from age 13-17 are chosen from each City to enter a deadly game called the Creepypastas Games. In theses games contenders must avoid the Creepypastas to stay alive. There only can be on Winner. .. ((A hunger Game and Creepypasta Crossover))
1. Chapter 1

_Every year, teens from age 13-17 are chosen from each City to enter a deadly game called the Creepypastas Games. In theses games contenders must avoid the Creepypastas to stay alive. There only can be on Winner. .._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A Fun Train Ride and A sad Flight trip**

The next day a black limo arrived at your house about at eight thirty in the morning. Your mother was quite surprise that the mayor would sent a limo to pick you guys up.

"Oh you didn't have to get us a limo we could have drove out old truck."Your mother told Luther. Luther was a tall man, short orange/red hair was swept back, and a dark blue suit. Luther was one of the people who ran the Games, he was an interviewer and helped in training the Chosen Ones.

He chuckled deeply,Miss [ ] please its fine we want you three to have the best. Now lets get going shall we? Luther said as he opened the door for your mother. She laughed and blushed, then sat inside the limo. Chase rolled his eyes and got in after her. 甜Name] ! Hurry up!

"Wait! Tyler isn't here yet!you said looking back in the direction of Tyler's home. Then you saw a teen running towards you, hurriedly putting his blue jacket on. You laughed at this and got in the limo. Tyler then jumped into the limo and the driver started off.

The drive was about one hour until you reached a train station. The trains were floating about one feet in the air with no rails on the bottom. There wasn't a lot of people at the station that day so you could easily get your tickets and leave.

"Whoa...I didn't know they had floating trains here. Tyler said.

"They don't. Only companies and businesses have this but that's very rare. They would have to have a lot of money. Luther stated proudly. He walked up to the door of the train and knocked on it to make the door open which it did.

Inside was like a hotel room , you were guessing that you were in the dinning. The walls were a red velvet color with lights in the shape of candles, there were several tables with seats , the seat were also red and had a black lining on them. 典his is the dining cart, you can come here if you get hungry or want a snack. Now if you follow me we'll enter the sleeping quarters. Luther said as he walked into the next cart.

The sleeping quarters had four rooms. "Wait there's only four rooms...and there's five of us. Chase said.

"Oh don't worry two of you can bunk in the last room. It has two beds. Luther answered.

"I vote bunking with Tyler!You said excitedly while running to the last room. Tyler shook his head but then shivered as he felt two glares on his back. He shrugged it off, it's probably nothing...he thought.

(Timeskip To Night time- Brought to you by a snowman)

You took another bite of your favorite cake,carrot cake. (sorry if you don't like carrot cake... I was eating some while typing :P) 的'm so-happy they had carrot cake here! Yummy~you said as you took another bite.

Chase watched you with a 'you are crazy' look, 填m...[Name] I think that's enough cake..."

"What do you mean?! I only had one piece!

"Really. You consider eating one full cake and two more pieces of cake as one slice?Chase asked giving you on of his famous 斗looks. You looked down at your plate, you're just saying that because hate carrots. Their good for your eyes ya' know"

Chase shook his head, 的'm sorry I just .I'm...

"Aw, you're gonna miss me won't you?You teased. Chase smiled.

"Yeah I am, you're the only sister I got! Now pass me a piece of cheesecake.

(Another time skip because your writer is too lazy)

Tyler came out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth. He stretched and yawned, 鄭h~ Time to get to bed 'cuz I'm tired..He started to walk towards the room that you were sharing with him, until he felt something cover his face and the same shiver from earlier.展ha-!He was dragged back and dropped onto the floor. His face was uncovered and he covered his eyes with his hand, protecting them from the light. After his eyes got used to the lights he saw two figures, your mother and Chase.

"Oh hey guys. Um. Can you tell me why you tried to kidnap and why we're in an empty cart...Tyler asked unsure.

Chase smirked and nudged his mother, 滴he's acting like he doesn't know. You're here because we waring you.

Your mother, Monica, glared at Tyler, listen here boy, I like you but tonight I'm watching you like a hawk. Your sharing a room with my only daughter, and I don't want you tainting her with your dirty paws..

Chase then touched Tyler's leg with his crutch, Yeah and if that happens I might have to beat you with these crutches. He-he.

"Understand?Monica smiled sweetly, a little too sweetly.

Tyler nodded slowly, 土-yes miss. C-can I go now? Monica and Chase both nodded and Tyler got up and ran to the room.

"Maybe we went to far?Monica asked.

(In ze room)

You brushed your hair as you count to twenty, it was always a weird habit you had ever since you were a kid. Tyler walked in while running his hands through his hair, 甜Name], I think I'm afraid of your family...mostly your brother and his crutches. When does he get off those things?

You smiled, 典hey warned you didn't they? They gave the same talk to the boys at the camp I went to.

Tyler sat next to you and ruffled your hair. 滴hey! I just brushed my hair! Now I have to brush it again.

"When you get in that arena there's not going to be any brushes or time to brush your hair in the Games. Tyler said. 鄭are you really going to enter the games? You know you can have someone volunteer to replace you. Like me.

You looked at Tyler with a surprised look, Tyler I'm going to tell you what I told Chase, I'm not letting the people I care for go and basically sacrifice themselves to protect me. You know what? I'm not going to talk about this, I'm going to bed."You got off the bed and walked to the other one across the room.

"[Name], you need to know that your mother, your brother, and me are very worried for you. You know how brutal people are in the Games?Tyler grabbed your arm making you face him.

You looked into his blue eyes filled of worry, 的 do you you guys will worry...That's why I'm going to win the Games and survive. Tyler looked at your face then looked away.

"I'm mostly worried about..._Them. _I heard if they find you and don't kill you, they'll make you one of _them. _He place a hand on you're cheek then took it way. 鏑let's get to bed, we have a long day tomorrow.

(Time skip)

"Here we are, big city of Rosenberg! Luther announced. "Now we'll just get you registered at the office and we'll get you on a plane tonight."

You smiled sadly,knowing that you'll only have a few hours left with your family and Tyler before you leave for the Games. You four followed Luther into a large red building, inside almost looked like a large bank. There were desk everywhere with people sitting on either side of them, conversing about something.

"So this is the main room for people who are looking for help, or to pay bills, no really important. -_-" Luther than led you guys up a spiral stair case that led to a hallway of offices and rooms. "This here is where we register the Chosen for the Creepypasta Games."

You then entered an office, a woman with her brown hair up in a messy bun and her glasses rested on the bridge of her nose. She looked up at you then at Luther, "Is this the girl from City 6? I knew we were missing someone on the list." The woman said with a heavy southern accent.

"Yes, this is [Name] [ ], from City 6. [Name] just take a seat here and Sally will ask you some questions you need to answer." Luther said happily.

"My name isn't Sally, its Sarah." The woman said, glaring at Luther.

Luther just laughed and waved his hand, "Yeah, just take care of my little star , alright Secede?"

Sarah gripped her pen in her hand, "You mother fu-" You faked coughed loudly.

"Can we ...Start?" Sarah returned her gaze to you and smiled, showing her white smile, she had a little gap between her two front teeth. "Sure sweetheart. Alright what's your age?

"15"

"Okay...Let's see...Any special training?"

You gave a confused look, "As in..?"

Sarah smiled, "oh you know. Combat training, assassination techniques, specialization in weaponry ,stealth, ya know all the good stuff." You shook your head slowly. "Oh, alright then. Well that's all the information that I need from you since the city sent most of the information already. Also I love what you did to your hair."

You blushed and tucked a piece of your hair behind your ear, "I really didn't do anything to it...I only brushed it a few times last night." (totally didn't now what to put here ;3)

(Timeskip To Airport )

At the airport, everything was just sad and depressing. Your mother Monica was dressed in a black dress as if someone died today. She held you in her arms as she cried on your shoulder. "Please [Name] make sure you'll be safe. I don't want to lose you my child." You didn't let your tears fall because you wanted to be strong for your family.

Chase smiled at you sadly and ruffled your hair, "Listen to me Sis, I'm going to miss you. I'll be sure to have mom send you lots of carrot cake." You smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Chase."

Tyler then was next. His beanie that he was wearing covered his left eye. "[Name]...Are you sure about this? You can always back out."

"Tyler. Stop worrying, please. I'll be sure to send you letters." Tyler nodded.

Luther lend you to your right airplane, which was a privte jet. It was a black color and was a cream color inside. Luther had offered you a drink, which you excepted, and gave you some coffee.

"So, are you excited to meet the other_ Chosen_?" Luther asked. You looked up from your coffee and shrugged.

"I guess. I mean how many people are there?" You asked. Luther told you that there was twenty people chosen.

"I just hope their nice people..." You muttered. "But I know that it's impossible, I've seen some of the past Games when I was younger. They were brutal like animals." Luther looked at you with sympathy and nodded.

"I understand what you're feeling. It might be true, when I was in the games myself people looked at me as if I were a speck of dirt. But you should not let their attitudes affect you."


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongA/n: Here/strong isstrong another chapter of the emCreepypasta Games/em! I hope you like thus chapter it might be kinda short...or super short. Anway so Im doing something where you can choose what you want to do. This is a test run so tell me if you like it this way. Anyway go on with your reading. /strongSo for any bad spelling or/and grammar/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong~~~~~~~~/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongChapter Three: Making Enemies and Making Friends./strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"During the flight you fell sleep from all the excitement that happened. Luther woke you telling you it was time to go inside. You two stood in front of a tall blue building, the sky was a dark gray and seemed that it was going to rain./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Welcome to the strongem"Box"/em/strong as we like to call it. This is where we let the members of the game meet each other and their trainers. They are thirty people in there, but you won't meet all of them. Have fun kiddo." Luther told you as he walked you into thestrongem "box"/em /strong. Inside it was cold, like super Antarctic cold. You shivered slightly but glad that you had a long sleeve shirt/sweater./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"You walked around a bit seeing lots of teenagers talking with each other, eating or having drinks, or just hanging around with some others. You decided to:/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongChoices:/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGo Get A Small Snack/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"You felt slightly hungerr and walked toward a black marble table with bowls and plates of fruit and juices. "Of course they go with the em"stay healthy"/em thing." you thought, as you picked an green pear from from a fruit sculptor of a bird with a flames. You took one bite out of it, wiping any access juice that came from the pear when you bit it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Excuse me my I get past?" a male voice said behind you. You stepped to the side and looked at the person who said it. It was a average height male with brown hair and glowing green eyes. He wore a brown knit sweater and blue jeans with designer sneakers. "I didn't mean to be mean just wanted a apple from here. Sorry." He blushed and ate an apple slice./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No its fine, I shouldn't have been standing right in the way of the food. Hehe. My name is [Name] by the way. "/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Liu." The boy offered his hand and you shook it. He didn't let go of your hand until he blushed and realized that he didn't. "I-Im sorry didn't mean to do that."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"You laughed a little, "No it's fine. Want to, like, talk until we get called or something?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sure"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongHangout:/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"You felt a little tired from your nap still and walked towards where people were sitting. You sat next to a short blonde kid, DS in hand, on a huge black leather couch. He had the sound on and you heard random sound effects. You looked at the game screen and your eyes widen...He was playing "emThe Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask(did I spell that wong)?./em" You loved the Legend Of Zelda games. Especially Majora's Mask, you could never get past the the first level because it was so old that it would freeze then shut off./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey are you playing The Legend Of Zelda?" The blonde boy sighed and continued his game not looking up at you. Rude./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah it is. You got something bad about? I dare you say something stupid." He growled, gripping the Ds harder./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No! I love the Legend of Zelda games! It's the best game ever made!" Dude you know that Zelda was the name of the wife of the producer of the game and Link, -"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Was named for the link between the game and his wife's name! Yeah I totally knew that!" The blonde boy looked up and smiled at you. "My name is Ben. What's yours?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""[Name]" You answered. He nodded and gave your back a small pat./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I belive we're going to be great friends. Can't wait for you to meet Jeff!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongA/N: Okay that is the end of the Chapter! Hope you like the new style and dont forget to vote and comment and all that happy shit. CAYTEE WUZZ HURRR HUEHUEHUE ILLYYY WEIRDOOOOOO! FOLLOW MEEHHH hey-its-bahbam-cakesbr /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong O_O Yeah that's mah friend so yeah...br /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongSTFU BIYATCH YOU LOVE MEH!/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongO-O OHHH OKAY THEN YOU WANNA FIGHT!/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong-.- YEAH BITCH COME AT ME!/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongO-O THROWS A CHAIR YO FACE! YAHHHHH I WIN/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong-_- W.E. BYE./strong/p 


End file.
